


Cupcake Madness

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Crack, Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, darn food, domsetic, marko and cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko and cupcakes. Enough said I guess xD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [the_lie_eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/gifts).



> when most people have read it, I'll maybe add some "spoiler" tags xD

If there was something in this world Marko couldn’t resist, it were delicious cupcakes. Jaska’s homemade cupcakes to be exact.

Jaska’s cupcakes were as sweet as the man himself.

 

So when Jaska was ironing some of their clothes in the living room, Marko sneaked into the kitchen. He knew the guitarist had baked some cupcakes for their picnic.

Only the honeyed smell made the lead singer drool already. He quickly glanced at the door to see if Jaska wasn’t approaching. Then his eyes turned to the food again.

His hands were restlessly fumbling as he approached his target. Just when his hand was reaching for one cupcake with pink frosting on it, he heard a voice shout at him.

 

‘Just what do you think you’re doing?!’

The voice sounded like Jaska but Marko didn’t see the other man in the kitchen.

 ‘Hey! I’m talking to you!’, the Jaska voice exclaimed. ‘On the kitchen table!’

Marko blinked a few times before he could believe his eyes. A pocket sized man was standing on the corner of the kitchen table. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the little man looked like his lover.

 ‘Jaska?’, Marko quickly glanced over his shoulder. Hopefully no one would see him like this.

‘Nope, I’m your guardian angel. Y’know, the one that sits on your shoulder to give you good advice?’, the tiny man explained. The singer finally noticed the small wings attached on the angel’s back and the halo above his head.

 ‘That’s correct! And _I_ am your guardian devil! May this handsome rogue be at your service as well!’ another familiar voice (yet a bit deformed) spoke up next to Marko’s left ear.

Surprised again, Marko turned his head and peered at his shoulder. There was another pocket sized guy resting on his shoulder.

 ‘Whatcha looking at?’, the small devil asked in a taunting tone.

 ‘At you. You look like my other friend’, Marko snorted as he kept staring at the little devil.

He had blond hair, just like _him_. Wonderful blue eyes just like his lead guitarist. He looked like Olli.

Yet this devil had, as expected of a devil, dark bat wings on his back and grey horns sticking out of his forehead. The little bastard even had a pointed tail. The skin around his eyes were black. It looked like he’d put on lots of eyeliner and that the eyeliner had bled until it reached the devil’s cheeks.

Marko grinned, even this devil Olli looked cute. Well, he knew what he said himself: the devil may grin with an angel’s face.

 ‘That could be. I’m just here to tell you to eat those mouthwatering cupcakes right now. Jaska isn’t here yet!’, devil Olli insisted.

Now angel Jaska had appeared on Marko’s shoulder as well. The little angel shook his head in annoyance.

 ‘You shouldn’t, Marko. Be patient. You’ll get them when you’re on that picnic. Besides, I don’t think Jaska would like it if you stole his cupcakes _again_!’

Devil Olli was laughing out loud now. ‘Who cares? They’ll get eaten eventually. So why not at this moment?’

 Marko snorted. Both had a point. But wouldn’t it be wise to listen to the angel, who depicted the good in someone?

Frustrated, the singer scratched his head.

 ‘I think I’ll listen to the angel on my shoulder’, he declared.

The small devil frowned and grunted. ‘Why him? Because he’s an angel, doesn’t make his statement any better than mine!’

‘But you encourage stealing!’ the angel argued.

‘It’s not really stealing if Marko bought some of those ingredients. It makes those cupcakes his as well’, the devil stated.

 ‘Jaska asked Marko to wait until they’d have a picnic’ the angel sighed.

‘Oh, I know. Marko, do you choose that angel’s side because he looks like your lover?’, the devil dared to ask.

The singer didn’t know what to say. Suddenly the pocket sized demon vanished and reappeared on Marko’s head. He was tugging at his short hair and yelled: ‘Admit it! Admit it!’

 ‘I don’t admit anything! I’m just trying to make the right choice!’ Marko shouted back as he moved his hands through his hair to get rid of that little bastard.

The devil chuckled and went up in smoke. Angel Jaska disappeared after him.

 

‘Which would mean you stayed away from those freshly baked cupcakes’, Jaska’s real voice made Marko look up.

In the doorway stood his lover with the iron still in his hand. Marko blushed for he must’ve looked like a total weirdo, shouting at invisible people and hitting his own head like that.

 ‘I was just looking. Not going to eat them’ Marko winked and Jaska rolled his eyes.

The guitarist placed the iron carefully on the table for he walked to his lover and embraced him. He put a small kiss on the singer’s head and mused: ‘You say that every time. Yet,  you always manage to steal _at least_ one cupcake each time.’

Marko giggled in response. ‘Not this time, love. I’ll wait for our picnic. ‘

 Jaska laughed too: ‘Good choice. Who helped you with that decision?’ He gave Marko a guessing look.

The singer smirked and replied: ‘Oh, just a small pocket sized guy who loos like you.’

 ‘Hehe, you’re a crazy one, Marko. But I like that.’

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea of an angel!Jaska and an devil!Ollli earlier on.   
> Just now did I find the perfect situation to write about it xD Hope yall enjoyed it  
> I hope you guys were _feeling_ it as much as I did (that's a lame meme reference from many fun convos with my pals templeofthought and the_lie_eternal


End file.
